The turrets for continuous casting of known type generally consist of a vertical support element at the upper end of which there are two support arms, revolving about a vertical axis, for two corresponding ladles.
As in the continuous casting process it is necessary to lift or lower each of said ladles, in the known devices of this type the lifting and lowering means of each of the two ladles are arranged at the end of said arms, the vertical position of which is therefore fixed, while, as said before, they can revolve about a vertical axis.
The eccentric arrangement of the ladle weights cause turnover moments, which are supported by a vertical support column. It is evident that an increase of turnover moments and of lifting heights must correspond to an increase of the resisting moment of said vertical column, and particularly of the inertial moment, in order to constrain the structure elasticity. Consequently, the sturdiness of the whole device and the resistance to wear of mechanical members subjected to relative sliding must correspondingly increase.